


Dark (Oneshots)

by AilenChioRochy



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Aquí voy a ir poniendo varios One Shots (y quizás algunas historias cortas) de la serie original alemana de Netflix: Dark. Principalmente escribiré de mi pareja favorita (Noah/Elizabeth), pero no será la única. Historias cortas, la mayoría AU (universo alternativo), con nada más que puro romance, pero sin llegar a escenas +18.
Relationships: Agnes Nielsen/Doris Tiedemann, Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann, Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber, Franziska Doppler/Magnus Nielsen, Jonas Kahnwald/Martha Nielsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Índice

**Un momento en el tiempo. **

Ship: Noah/Elizabeth Doppler.

Tipo: Oneshot.

Género: Romance, drama, angost.

Audiencia: ATP

 _Resumen_ : Un dulce momento en medio de una oscura e incierta realidad, puede sentar las bases para algo mágico a la vez que trágico.

Un pequeño paréntesis sobre cómo surgió el amor entre estos dos personajes.

**Travesura al cuadrado. **

Ship: Noah/Elizabeth Doppler.

Tipo: Twoshot, AU.

Género: Romance, comedia, familiar.

Audiencia: ATP

 _Resumen_ : Las gemelas, Charlotte y Camille, tienen a sus padres de cabeza. En especial cuando se ponen de acuerdo con sus travesuras infantiles con pintura y harina. Oh sí, es hora de limpiar papa y mama.

**Balada de medianoche. **

Ship: Agnes Nielsen/Doris Tiedemann.

Tipo: Oneshot.

Género: Romance.

Audiencia: ATP

 _Resumen_ : Otra noche en donde Egon no está y una oportunidad para una última cita con Doris. Antes de marcharse con Adam, definitivamente, Agnes se da un capricho. Dos corazones rotos, un baile en plena noche y un amor que no podrá ser.

** Un Reencuentro Perdido en el Tiempo. **

Ship: Noah/Elizabeth Doppler.

Tipo: Drabble.

Género: Romance.

Audiencia: ATP

 _Resumen_ : Noah muere, pero el mismísimo Tiempo lo regresa pues aún hay una tarea que debe cumplir y un par de secretos que descubrir ¿Podrá lograr reunirse con su amada?

**Eres mi destino **

Ship: Boris/Regina.

Tipo: Oneshot.

Género: Romance.

Audiencia: ATP.

 _Resumen_ : Boris estuvo preso demasiado tiempo, ya es hora que rehaga su vida lejos de la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Justo a tiempo para que los engranajes del destino conduzcan su camino al amor de su vida: Regina Doppler.

_Este fic se sitúa un año antes del final de la temporada tres, pero conecta con el mismo y con la parte 6 de este compendio de historias cortas._

**Un gorrión singular **

Ship: Noah/Elisabeth Doppler.

Tipo: Oneshot.

Género: Romance.

Audiencia: ATP.

 _Resumen_ : La madre de Elizabeth la lleva a la feria benéfica de la iglesia, donde conoce a Noah y a su hermana. Rápidamente se hacen amigos y llenan de diabluras el ambiente solemne de la sagrada institución. Con los años los sentimientos evolucionan y las cosas ya no son tan inocentes... ¿podrán los adolescentes aguantar las hormonas o sucumbirán a ellas?

_Elisabeth no es sordomuda, ni tampoco su hermana. Este fic se sitúa después del final de la temporada tres y con la parte 5 de este compendio de historias cortas._


	2. Un momento en el tiempo

[Canción](https://youtu.be/LuVliiF2bfM)

Habían pasado tres años en ese sucio y oscuro bunker. La hija de Claudia, Regina, estaba fatal, cada día más demacrada y con menos energía, ya no viviría mucho más. Elizabeth ya era contaba con 16 años, lo cual le hizo ganar altura y, porque no decirlo, una figura estilizada cuyo larguísimo cabello hacía lucir aún mejor. Sus ojos se habían hecho un poco más fieros y cuando posaba su mirada analítica sobre él, no podía evitar sentirse desnudo. Era como un hechizo, como si no fuera capaz de mentirle porque, invariablemente, ella lo sabría de una u otra forma. Aunque claro, tampoco es como si él quisiera, le tomó cariño y respeto, así que mentirle no era una posibilidad. Había pedido a Peter que le enseñara el lenguaje de señas para poder entablar una conversación con ella, lo cual le costó mucho aprender, para, finalmente, ser incapaz de dejar de verla y quedar como idiota frente a la joven rubia. Pero no sentía que importara mucho, Elizabeth solía reírse unos segundos por su mudez para luego empezar a hablar. Y es que a él le encantaba verla así, con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules relucientes, era simplemente hermosa. No sabía cuál era la razón por la que merecía semejante regalo, él no era digno para alguien tan puro, pero su egoísmo era aún mayor y no dejaría pasar lo que, probablemente, sea lo más importante en su vida.

*******

Peter no era estúpido, contrario a lo que se decía de él en tiempos mejores, solo que no se metía en líos. Y, por supuesto, notaba las miradas entre los más jóvenes del bunker… en especial las del joven Noah, que viendo por donde iban los tiros, ya sabía quién sería la madre de Charlotte. Y su instinto paternal salía a flote: no los dejaba solos nunca, ni que se acercaran mucho mutuamente y cada que Noah le traía algo de afuera, él lo revisaba primero antes de dárselo a su hija. La cual, por supuesto, se lo recriminaba. Pero él no se la dejaría fácil, y el rubio lo entendió, pero eso no lo detendría. Se le notaba muy enamorado, y Peter debía admitir que la trataba más que bien para ser alguien que había matado niños. Aunque empezaba a pensar que la razón de aquel comportamiento radicaba en su amor por Elizabeth y, por ende, por Charlotte. No lo sabía con exactitud, claro, pero creía que por ahí era el camino.

********

Volvieron cansados de la exploración, pudieron encontrar algunas cosas útiles, pero ya les empezaba a faltar la comida. Ella recomendó unirse a los que se refugiaban en la destartalada escuela de Winden ya que también poseían armas y agua caliente, pero era la única que veía algo positivo a ello. Lo entendía de Noah, por ser de otra época, pero de su padre y las Tiedemann no, lo cual la frustraba. Sin embargo, ya no podían seguir eludiendo el tema y negar como si les llovieran los recursos: tocaron fondo.

—¡Bien! ¡Yo iré! —no le gustaba nada la idea, seguramente. No solía dejarla sola con el apuesto rubio. — Cuida de la mía, también por favor. —volteando a ver a la señora Claudia y señalando con la cabeza a Noah.

—Claro, por supuesto.

—Volveré pronto, espero —y tomo su rostro para besarle la frente, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban cariñosa.

—“Te quiero, papa. Aunque seas así de pesado.” —le respondió con una media sonrisa.

Antes de salir, apartó un poco al otro joven.

—Si le rompes el corazón, te recogerán en una cajita de cerillas para tu funeral ¿Entendido?

—Alto y claro, como transparente el agua.

—Excelente… —una última mirada a su persona que la hizo preocuparse— Cuídala bien.

Y subió por la escalera. Unos pasos se acercan a ella, mientras una mano acariciaba su brazo derecho.

—“Estará bien, ya lo veras.”

—“Si… gracias.” —pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no, pero sin más que solo una sensación no podía hacer nada solo retomar su rutina y esperar a que volvería.

**********

Claudia puso el tocadiscos en un rincón, consiguió que funcionara gracias a los cacharros que recolectó y puso un vinilo que encontró de pura suerte. Regina suspiró nostálgica por la música que se escuchó y, tras ver un anhelo en los ojos del jovencito del grupo, quiso darle a la pareja un buen momento, entre tanto caos.

—Mama, llévame un momento afuera. Quisiera sentir el fresco junto con la música para despejarme.

—Claro. —Tardo un poco en decidirse, pero al final cedió.

Fue un poco laborioso, pero madre e hija, dejaron el bunker un ratito más tarde. Con un poco de nerviosismo, pues era la primera vez que estaba a solas con la otra chica, Noah la invitó a bailar.

—“No se… yo no baile nunca algo así.”

—“Se llama blues, aunque yo tampoco se mucho al respecto.”

—“¿Aprendemos ambos sobre la marcha?”

—“Eso mismo.”

Elizabeth sonrió coqueta y le dio su mano al rubio. Sus cuerpos se amoldan bien al contrario y, junto con el ritmo, ambos se deslizaron de un costado a otro lentamente.

How could she let a man as good as you  
Slip through her fingers?  
But then she didn’t know  
I was here standing in line  
I would have never ever treated you bad  
If I had met her  
Because all my life, all my life  
I’ve been the loving kind

No parecían estar bailando muy bien, pero les bastaba mientras no se pisarán. Las sonrisas les llegaban hasta los ojos, parecían inmersos en ese momento. Compartiendo más cosas de las que se ven a simple vista.

Oh baby, why don’t you spend  
An evening of love with me?  
And if we should fall in love  
Ain’t it just what we both need?  
An evening of love to remember  
I’m just as lonely as you are  
Oh, baby  
Oh, baby

El corazón de Noah retumbaba y sus manos sudaban, pero, en ese instante, se sentía el ser más feliz del mundo.

Elizabeth, por otro lado, no estaba muy diferente al de ojos celestes. Su corazón parecía querer comerse al mundo, mientras que no podía dejar de sonreír y mirar al otro con mucho cariño.

Un momento mágico, solo ellos. No guerras, no Adam, no viajes en el tiempo… solo ellos.

**_* FIN*_ **


	3. Travesura al cuadrado

La familia Tauber vivía en la zona más cerca del centro comercial de Winden. La madre de familia, Elizabeth, había heredado de su lado materno una antigua relojería que había modernizado un poco con el paso de los años. El padre de familia, Noah, trabajaba como docente en la primaria del pueblo. Llevaban casados veintiocho años y tenían dos hermosas gemelas de cinco: Charlotte y Camille. Dos ternuritas que más bien parecían terremotos pequeños debido al jaleo que armaban cada tanto. Por lo general, eran una familia pacífica, pero siempre llegaba una época del año en la que eso cambiaba radicalmente: Halloween. A los cuatro miembros de esa pequeña familia les encantaba esa fecha, y la celebraban a lo grande.

La antigua tienda de relojes, estaba abarrotada de diferentes tipos de decoración. Guirnaldas de murciélagos, fantasmas y brujas destacando por sobre el resto. Lápidas de plástico, calderos de teflón, luces de colores, muñecos animatrónicos terroríficos, candelabros, calabazas y un largo etcétera ocupaba la trastienda, y el mostrador de entrada. Noah y Elizabeth evaluaban donde iría cada cosa, mientras las pequeñas niñas se ponían la tela de araña falsa, sobre el rubio cabello. En eso era en lo único que tenían una mínima diferencia: el pelo de Charlotte era rubio un poco más oscuro, mezclando algunos tonos rojizos entre las hebras rubias (muy parecido al tono de su tía materna, Franziska) y el pelo de Camille era rubio dorado con algunas tonalidades en castaño (como su propia madre). Por lo demás, eran idénticas. Y su juego favorito (para dolor de cabeza de su padre) era hacerse un moño, tapárselo con un gorrito, vestirse igual e ir preguntando cada hora ¿Quién era quién?

—¿No sería mejor en el porche? —Elizabeth sostenía a la bruja verrugosa sentada en silla de plástico armable, a quien su esposo decía querer en la sala.

—Puede ser, pero me gusta más tenerla en la sala junto a la ventana… ¿tú me entiendes? —la ceja alzada valió una gran carcajada de la mujer.

—Eres peor que un chico, pero te amo así. En la sala, será.

—¿Y qué dice eso de ti?

—Que soy igual que tu… o peor. —le sigue el juego.

—Y por eso encajamos tan bien. —el rubio se le acerca y le da un beso prolongado.

Otra cosa que llamaba la atención a la gente del pueblo, en especial a los Nielsen (quienes eran muy conocidos por sus infidelidades maritales), era la relación tan inquebrantable que tenían esos dos. Melosos hasta decir basta, rara vez se los veía pelear. Sí, discutían como cualquiera, pero la forma en la que lo hacían era algo más cercano al debate cordial que a una discusión en sí. Y solo había otra pareja que peleaba contra ellos en melosidad, el matrimonio de Regina y Aleksander Tiedemann.

Las gemelas estaban un poco aburridas, era la fecha que más les gustaba, pero desde el año pasado que estaban castigadas: no tenían permitido ayudar en la decoración ya que la última vez intentaron usar arañas de verdad para poner en la piñata de la entrada. Su padre enfureció tanto que, por unos cuantos años más, tendrían que dejarles a sus padres la parte más divertida de todas. Pero nadie les dijo que no podían manipular las cosas para que salieran como ellas querían.

—Mama…

—Si, Charlie. — la cautela en la mirada de su madre era una clara advertencia, pero Charlotte no se dejaría amedrentar.

—Ya no hay más pintura _Elaster_.

—¿Cómo que no hay más? —extrañado, Noah fue hasta las chicas salteando el mar de cosas en el suelo. Y, efectivamente, no había más pintura fluorescente. — ¡Que desperdicio! Creí que compré suficiente…

—Acuérdate que donaste tres potes para el mural de la Iglesia.

—Ah… ya. Olvide volver a comprar… —la cara de perrito mojado de su padre hizo reír a las niñas, lo cual siempre llenaba de dicha al adulto.

—Ni modo, papá, tendrás que usar las de _Vieras_.

—¿Las nuevas esas que compre y no se usaron para nada? —Elizabeth ahogó una risita con la mano, mientras Camille estallaba en carcajadas. — ¿Podrían ilustrarme, bellas damas, de que se están riendo? —Noah revolvió unas cajas, y encontró la máscara del bigote y los lentes de señor ricachón. Habiendo dicho esa última frase usando la máscara. Las chicas siempre se reían a borbotones cuando la usaba.

—Eres el mejor, esposo mío. —la mujer fue hasta él y lo beso con gran cariño, mientras las gemelas sonreían a la gracia de su padre.

**************

_Camille estaba aburrida, ya se había gastado todo su block de dibujo y no le compraron uno nuevo todavía. Charlotte ya regresada de sus clases de karate, le mostraba la nueva cinta que consiguió pasando de categoría._

_—Mim in Ourense. —como cualquier par de gemelos o mellizos, las chicas de ojos claros crearon su lenguaje secreto. Y esa frase era exclusiva para transmitir lo que ellas denominaban como “hora de las ciencias” que a sus padres daban dolores de cabeza._

_—Oh… —la niña guardó el objeto y tomó asiento junto a su hermana. — ¿Y que tienes en mente?_

_—Pinturas y pegamento._

_—Déjame pensar un momento. —tomando un libro de los más pesados que tenían en la pequeña biblioteca de su cuarto, la jovencita ideó una nueva travesura. Si había algo en que destacaban las gemelas Tauber, era en su gran sed de conocimiento científico. Inculcado por el bisabuelo Tannhaus, a quien las pequeñas adoraban._

_Pasó un buen rato, mientras Charlotte creaba una fórmula y Camille preparaba los elementos a usar. Ya casi era hora de que sus padres volvían a casa, cuando la mayor de las hermanas se levantó de su silla._

_—Lo tengo._

**********

—Bien, las pinturas marca _Vieras_ entonces.

—Deben estar aún en la cochera, amor.

—Las buscare, apuntalo en la lista de pendientes.

—De acuerdo.

Los padres volvieron al montón de calabazas de juguete para decorar el porche, sin percatarse de la sonrisa algo torcida de sus amadas y traviesas hijas. Algo que, con toda seguridad, lamentaría después de que se llevará a cabo uno más de sus experimentos.

* * *

Ya era Halloween y este año, cada miembro de la familia tenía un disfraz de una temática distinta a comparación de otros años. Elizabeth se inspiró en la mitología egipcia para hacer su traje de la diosa Bastet, Noah quiso irse por el lado religioso y se hizo un traje de sacerdote, Charlotte era una pequeña doctora que acarrea suspiros y Camille era una convicta de un aspecto muy tierno. Las decoraciones habían quedado fabulosas, las luces daban un gran pego y el ambiente de la casa era de fiesta, los invitados entraban y salían de la casa al patio y del parió a la casa, comiendo, bebiendo y llenando sus bolsillos de las mil chucherías que el matrimonio compró para la ocasión. Las gemelas ya habían regresado del trick or treat, y bailaban junto a su padre, inventando pasos muy graciosos, a los que sus primos se sumaban divertidos.

—Voy por más bebidas.

—De acuerdo, pero no te lleves por delante el paragüero.

—Ja ja ja, muy graciosa Eli.

—Lo digo en serio, papá.

—Sí, sí.

Peter Doppler se apartó del alegre grupo y tomó rumbo a la despensa ubicada a un lado de la cocina que, a su vez, estaba cerca de la entrada principal. Donde la pareja tenía un paragüero que el anciano siempre se llevaba puesto. A las niñas siempre les hacía gracia, pero tanto a su hija como a su yerno les preocupaba que un día se torciera el pie. Esta vez, sin embargo, cuando paso por delante se dio cuenta que alguien había subido el paragüero sobre la mesa esquinera donde antes estaba el bello florero artesanal de Noah. Quien, muy probablemente, estaría enfadado si no aparecía el objeto sano y salvo, ya que era el último regalo que le dio su difunta hermana antes de casarse con su pequeña Elizabeth. Tras un rato de buscar y rebuscar, dio con una caja nueva de gaseosas de cola y se la llevó a la mesa de aperitivos sin ningún resbalón. Pudo ver de reojo como su hija mayor, Franziska, reñía a su hijo menor, Isaac, por tocar sin permiso el florero.

El ambiente estaba lleno de alegría y diversión, las fiestas del matrimonio Tauber siempre destacaban por ello y esta no fue la excepción. Hasta el huraño Otto, hijo de Bartosz y Carmen Tiedemann, bailaba con un atisbo de sonrisa junto a sus primas Mikaela y Sussan de diez y doce años respectivamente. Por otro lado, los hermanos mayores de Isaac (Greta y Mael) tenían una apasionada charla sobre motocicletas con Jonathan, el hijo de Erik y Sam Obendorf, y la bella Silja, hija de Yasin y Dominic Friese. Un poco más apartados, estaban Jonas y Martha Kahnwald persuadiendo (o tratando de) a su hija mayor, Eva, que dejara de competir con su hermano menor sobre quien comía más papitas, ya que los demás niños se les estaban echando encima por no controlar al dúo de estómago infinito. El pequeño Adam, mientras comía se reía a mandíbula abierta esparciendo el contenido de su boca por sobre la mesa y su abuela Hannah ya estaba empezando a enojarse en serio por tanto lio. E, increíblemente, amparada por su abuela Katharina a quien ya le estaba dando algo de asco. Michael y Ulrich carcajeaban la gracia de sus nietos bien lejos de sus esposas, dejando a sus hijos con el fregadero de tal desastre.

Por otro lado, la abuela Emily (ex esposa de Peter) charlaba con Bernadette y Wöller tratando en vano de entender la nueva aplicación de citas que la mujer más alta se había descargado hace unos días. A pesar de que Peter fue infiel en su matrimonio, Emily siempre fue consciente de la inclinación de su marido y la verdadera razón por la que le pidió mano. Y ella le tenía cariño, así que ayudó a su amigo en su momento. Jamás pensó mal de la prostituta y hasta se llevaban bien, como solían decirle a menudo “era una mujer con los pies bien puestos”. La velada se extendió un buen rato más, entre risas y pequeñas travesuras de los más jóvenes. Más pronto que tarde, la hora del juego de la noche llegó al fin.

Cada año, a las 12 en punto, la fiesta daba paso a un juego especialmente armado por la familia anfitriona. Nunca se repetían y eran lo que todos esperaban con ansias, ya que la imaginación de las gemelas con las ideas algo rebuscadas de sus padres, daban siempre en el clavo: asustaban y fascinaban por igual. Y, obviamente, esperaban que la de este año fuera igual o mejor que las de años anteriores.

—Damas y caballeros, demonios y criaturas infernales… —Noah siempre lograba captar la atención, si algo le había enseñado ser padre de dos mini terremotos con una imaginación legendaria, era dar discursos que divirtieron tanto como intrigantes. — Acérquense, la hora del diablo está por comenzar.

Un buen gáleo se armó en el comedor, donde la mesa y las sillas fueron removidas para dar paso a un lugar abierto donde pudieran acomodarse todos. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en los puffs y almohadones, Noah siguió con su discurso. Las gemelas intercambiaron una mirada jocosa, algo que no pasó desapercibido por su madre quien dudó en interrumpir a su esposo.

—Muy bien, es hora de las travesuras. En el tazón que mi bellísima esposa tiene, hay papelitos doblados que contienen tres consignas, una pista y un nombre. Deberán descifrar la pista para encontrar un objeto, con el que harán lo que digan las consignas y su compañero será el que esté anotado. Tienen doce minutos para dar con la respuesta, seis minutos para encontrar el objeto y veinte minutos para hacer lo que dicen las consignas.

Elizabeth fue paseándose por la sala dejando que sus invitados tomarán sus papelitos. Una vez en grupos tuvieron tres minutos para organizarse y, cuando Noah hizo sonar una campanita, la actividad dio comienzo. Este año la actividad en sí no era muy asombrosa, sin embargo, lo que harían con el objeto y las consignas era lo que valía. Los grupos buscarían un balde de pintura, saldrían al exterior, caminaron hacia la enorme escultura del patio (que había estado tapada con mantas hasta entonces) y llevarían a cabo su cometido: pintar una zona específica del mismo. La gracia recae en que la escultura tenía unas luces específicas dentro y, si las activamos, daban un espectáculo de luces con formas y dibujos muy bonita. Algo que quitaría el disgusto del año anterior.

—Amor… tal vez deberíamos cancelar el juego.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Creo que las niñas planean algo.

—Es pintura, querida.

—Mmm… —no estaba muy convencida, pero la mirada ilusionada del hombre la hizo desistir. Aun así, no les perdió de vista mientras ayudaban a Jonás y Otto con sus consignas.

Un buen rato después, la escultura estaba completa y, cual niño pequeño, el padre de familia encendió las luces y el show comenzó. Todos quedaron maravillados con el espectáculo, en especial los niños más pequeños. La música que acompañaba daba el toque especial, a los adultos no les pasó indiferente. Y esa noche fue una exitosa velada de Halloween.

*********

****

—¡NIÑAS!

El grito furioso de sus padres las hizo carcajearse en plena alfombra donde desayunaban los restos del banquete anterior.

Los pasos apresurados se escucharon en la escalera del patio, pasando por el comedor, hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban ellas. La cara roja de Noah, las silencio en cuestión de segundos, mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza en signo de decepción.

—Esta vez fueron muy lejos.

—Es solo una estatua papa…

—¡ERA LA ESTATUA DE SU DIFUNTA TÍA!

Las niñas tragaron saliva y, con mucho valor, Charlotte se paró y enfrentó a su padre.

—La pintura con el pegamento no dura para siempre, en una semana ya podrás… podremos lavarla para que se le salga. —rectifico a tiempo de hacer enojar, aún más, a su padre.

—Estarán castigadas hasta los 15 años. —con la voz suave, y de ultratumba, se marchó a su cuarto dejando a Elizabeth con las pequeñas.

Ambas estaban muy cabizbajas y deseaban poder ir a pedirle perdón a su papá, pero sabían que era mejor dejar esperar unas horas a que se calmara. Su madre al ver el arrepentimiento sincero, pero sin olvidar la gravedad del asunto, les animo un poco y, entre las tres, estuvieron recogiendo las cosas tiradas de la fiesta para devolver la casa a su orden original.

En la recamara matrimonial, Noah luchaba contra la urgencia de ir a abrazar a sus pequeñas por el susto que les dio. Pero con Elizabeth habían acordado que, a pesar de que no estaban realmente enfadados (sino que divertidos) por la ocurrencia de sus hijas. Ya era hora de que ambas aprendieran a medir las consecuencias de sus travesuras, aún más cuando involucran a terceros o temas delicados. Esta vez, papa y mama les dieron un buen escarmiento por sus diabluras.

**_* Fin*_ **


	4. Balada de medianoche

[Canción](https://youtu.be/JwwCKgd2KQQ)

Ya iban tres semanas en las que Egon se ausentaba noche por medio. No eran cosas del trabajo, pues nada raro había pasado después de encontrar el cuerpo de la anciana. Y Doris intuía que su esposo tenía una aventura, tal como ella tenía la suya. Pero le preocupaba esas desapariciones, temía que algo le pasara por estar en a saber qué lugar. Después de todo, aun le tenía cariño pues, no en vano, llevaban diez años de casados. Hoy era otra de esas noches, en las que pensaba de más y se imaginaba el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo tirado en algún lugar de mala muerte. Y eso no le hacía nada bien, así que salió de la cama, tomo su calzado y bajo a la cocina para tomar un relajante té. Grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrar a la bella Agnes tomando whisky y viendo a través de la ventana.

—Hola ¿todo bien?

—Doris, cielos… me asustaste. —los ojos ajenos revolotean hasta calmarse y posarse en los de la rubia. — Si, solo pensaba… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Insomnio?

—Si, estoy preocupada por… —el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

—Tiene sentido, lo conoces desde hace años. Pero deberías tranquilizarte, es policía, no creo que si pase algo no pueda defenderse. —le dijo la castaña, tomando sus manos y sentándola. — Te prepararé un té.

Mientras Agnes ponía el agua a hervir, ambas entablaron una conversación amena. Algo que disfrutaban en gran medida. La mujer de ojos claros aún no se decidía si decirle a la rubia sobre Adam y lo demás, realmente quería que Doris estuviera con ella en esto, pero por alguna razón la detenía cada que quería hablarle. Era como si algo le dijera que no era una buena idea, y eso lograba hacerla debatir internamente sobre qué es lo que tenía que hacer.

—Aquí tienes, con un poco de mi ingrediente secreto, te ayudará a relajarte.

Doris tomó un pequeño sorbo del té que le sirvió la mujer y exhaló encantada. Era delicioso y dulce, una combinación que no se le hubiera ocurrido ni a su madre.

—Gracias.

—¿Te apetece un poco de música? Porque a mí sí.

—Claro.

Agnes se levantó y fue hasta el salón, rebusco en la estantería de vinilos y encontró uno que le llamara la atención. En cuanto la música sonó, la mujer empezó a danzar sola en el medio de la instancia.

Doris la veía con gran dulzura en la mirada, realmente estaba muy enamorada de ella. Jamás creyó que le pasaría algo así, sus padres le habían inculcado el respeto a su pareja, pero siempre tuvo esa sensación de insatisfacción guardada en algún profundo rinconcito de su ser. No se había casado enamorada, pero si muy ilusionada, y ahora entendía por qué. Ella pensaba que esa sensación se iría con Egon. Y, claramente, eso no pasó, sino que aumentó a tal punto que ahora tenía una aventura extra matrimonial. Lo cual, por increíble que parezca, la calmaba y hacia feliz más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Ven, linda. Deja esos pensamientos, distraete un rato: baila conmigo.

Y se le tomó la mano, justo cuando una nueva canción sonaba de fondo. Una melodía lenta y una letra melancólica para hacer de ese instante algo muy romántico, si se lo preguntabas a ella.

_Mona lisa, mona lisa, men have named you_ _  
you're so like the lady with the mystic smile  
is it only 'cause you're lonely they have blamed you?  
for that mona lisa strangeness in your smile?  
_ _Do you smile to tempt a lover, mona lisa?_ _  
or is this your way to hide a broken heart?  
many dreams have been brought to your doorstep  
they just lie there and they die there  
are you warm, are you real, mona lisa?  
or just a cold and lonely lovely work of art?_

Unos pasos a la derecha, otros a la izquierda, luego a delante y después atrás. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba la otra. Con pequeñas y tímidas sonrisas asomando por sus labios. Estuvieron así un rato que se les hizo eterno.

_Do you smile to tempt a lover, mona lisa?_ _  
or is this your way to hide a broken heart?  
many dreams have been brought to your doorstep  
they just lie there and they die there  
are you warm, are you real, mona lisa?  
or just a cold and lonely lovely work of art?  
_ _Mona lisa, mona lisa_

Si ellas hubieran podido ver más allá de ese instante, tal vez se percatarían de la niña que miraba por los barrotes de la escalera o al caballero de traje que observaba por la ventana semi tapada por la cortina. Pero no los vieron, solo ellas parecían existir en ese momento y nada de afuera las tocaría en un rato.

Agnes cerca la cintura de la rubia, acercando su boca al cuello ajeno. Las manos de Doris acariciaban la espalda descubierta de la castaña, mientras que sus ojos marrones se cerraban en gozo. Algo mágico, aún para el que observaba desde la ventana.

—Agnes… yo…

—Shhh… solo siente, solo eso…

La niña tuvo que correr de vuelta a su cuarto para que no la encontraran, ya que la de ojos celestes condujo a su madre escaleras arriba, tras apagar la música. Con claras intenciones, ambas entraron al cuarto de alquiler. Abajo, su padre entraba sin hacer ruido y se dirigía a su cuarto. La pequeña de ojos desiguales se tapó hasta los hombros y volvió a dormirse, preguntándose qué les depararía la mañana siguiente.

********

Doris se levantó sintiéndose renovada, pero no duró mucho el sentimiento. Al estirar la mano para tomar la de Agnes, no encontró nada más que un pedazo de papel. Asustada, abrió los ojos y se sentó. Miro la carta con miedo durante unos minutos, hasta que tomó la valentía de leerla. Nada la preparó para aquello, desde abajo se escuchó su grito lastimero. Egon subió asustado y se topó con su esposa llorando a mares sobre la cama de su inquilina.

Pero nada la consolaba, su corazón se había roto y ya no podría ser reparado. Agnes se había marchado, dejando no solo a su hijo sino también a la rubia.


	5. Un Reencuentro Perdido en el Tiempo

Se había muerto, de eso estaba seguro. Agnes le disparó en el cuarto de Adam, mientras sostenía el cuadro de su dulce Elizabeth en las manos. _“Bien, al menos soy consciente de mi estado. Ahora la cuestión es ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?”_ El hombre del hábito suspiro, giro alrededor y vio una estancia elegante, con techo de oro y columnas labradas de un blanco aperlado muy hermoso. Un poco más allá, un inmenso árbol ocupaba gran parte de lo que parecía un balcón. Solo que, en vez de ver el cielo, parecía más bien un espacio del universo. _“Como esas imágenes que uno suele encontrar por Google”_ Noah se acercó más al árbol y, pudo percibir, que su color original era crema, y que algo (de un putrefacto negro verdoso) parecía corroer las raíces logrando expandirse por el tronco y casi llegando a las ramas.

—Es una lástima, que lo veas de esta manera. —una carrasposa voz, llegó desde atrás de la columna más cercana. Noah se volteó con cuidado para encontrarse a un anciano vestido con una túnica blanca y un reloj de arena colgando de su cinturón dorado.

—Disculpe, pero ¿Qué es esa cosa negra?

—Lo que tu conoces como Materia Oscura, está colisionando con otras tres fuerzas muy poderosas. Y eso ha creado una infección en el Árbol de Winden.

—¿El Árbol…se refiere a que todas las personas del pueblo están representadas en él?

—Siempre supe que eras alguien inteligente y espabilado, supongo que es por eso que llamaste su atención. Sí, querido muchacho. Cada pueblo, ciudad y región tiene su propio árbol. Por eso, van variando en tamaño.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—Por lo general, las almas vuelven a sus hojas hasta que renacen de nuevo. Pero tu situación es algo distinta al resto, así que llegaste aquí para ser curado y regresado de donde viniste, vivo.

—¿Por qué? ¿A qué situación se refiere?

—Son buenas preguntas, pero sus respuestas completas me temo que no podrán ser respondidas aquí y ahora. Solo basta que sepas que tus hijas corren un gran peligro y necesitan tu ayuda.

—¿Hijas? Creo que se confunde, yo solo tengo una.

—Supongo que ya lo sabrás cuando sea el momento. —el anciano tomó del brazo al aturdido rubio y lo condujo hasta un marco dorado de gran belleza con un elegante cartel que parecía escrito en egipcio antiguo. — La llama sagrada del ardiente sol abrirá las puertas del tiempo a través de sus descendientes.

—¿Qué significa?

—Ya lo sabrás, por ahora: ve. Ella te está esperando.

El corazón de Noah salto de emoción, pues quien más lo esperaría sino su hermosa Eli. Cuanto la extraño, cuanto la necesitaba, parecía haber pasado una eternidad. No espero más, no pregunto más. Atravesó el marco para reunirse con el amor de su vida.

**********

De nuevo en la Iglesia del 1921. Sin rastros de la bala, con la ropa limpia y su fiel sombrero. Camino a la salida y, justo al cerrar la puerta, la vio. No importó el atuendo, el rostro sucio ni el ojo ciego: para Noah, no había mujer más bella que su esposa. Ni sonrisa más luminosa que la de su Elizabeth.

*** FIN***


	6. Eres mi destino

Respiro profundo, finalmente fuera de ese terrible lugar. Boris Niewald había pasado los últimos 32 años en prisión por el asesinato involuntario de Aleksander Kohler. Los malditos policías no querían involucrar a alguien del círculo del alcalde, pero las pruebas eran tan contundentes que la gente no iba a dejar que Marak Islove se saliera con la suya al encerrar a un inocente. Boris se había topado con el muchacho y el agresor por pura mala suerte, él había intentado ayudar al jovencito pero la cosa no terminó bien. Marak aprovechó para escapar cuando los vecinos llamaban a gritos a los oficiales de calle que patrullaban la zona. Pero, para buena fortuna del extranjero, Marak tenía tantos trapos sucios sobre trata de personas y violaciones a menores, que pudieron atraparlo de una buena vez. El hermano de la propia víctima se hizo cargo de la investigación y se disculpó con Boris, tras liberarlo.

Ahora, estaba recogiendo las pocas pertenencias de su bodega y dispuesto a abandonar esa ciudad para empezar de nuevo en algún otro lugar. Sin manchas, sin culpas y con la promesa de un buen futuro.

En la terminal de autobuses observó el panel, sin un rumbo fijo tomó el primer destino que le llamó la atención: Winden. El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, con las molestias comunes de pasajeros que venían con chicos o que eran demasiado ruidosos para alguien tranquilo como el. Pero logró sobrellevarlo, viendo películas o escuchando música; hubieron dos paradas, llegando a destino de noche. El hotel de carretera que los recibió era un lujo, en comparación al cuarto que tuvo en prisión. Comió ligero, tomo una ducha y se durmió; ya mañana buscaría trabajo donde sea.

*******

Volvían a tener problemas con las cañerías de la cocina. Era la sexta vez en lo que iba del mes, lo cual lo fastidiaba en gran medida. Regina había tenido la gran idea de hacer de la mansión un hotel de lujo… pero con esas cañerías jamás consiguierían el permiso del ayuntamiento. Bernd resoplo muy enojado, a punto de mandar a volar al plomero santurrón de turno, cuando su esposa entra a calmarlo.

Una vez que el gordo hombretón se retira, vuelven a llamar al periódico para poner un nuevo aviso. No importa cuantas veces su hija trato de modernizarlos, ellos seguían publicando su anuncio en papel. No confiaban en ese Facebook que su hija tanto usaba… aunque a ella parecía serle de utilidad.

En el centro de Winden, el recién llegado Boris, tuvo unas cuantas entrevistas pero sin ser fructíferas. Gracias al Programa de Educación para Presidiarios, el pudo graduarse como carpintero y plomero matriculado. Pero en aquel pueblo no parecían necesitar tanto de esos servicios, para desgracia del hombre de ojos celestes.

—Mmm… ¿joven Niewald?

—¿Si, señor? —Boris se sentía muy raro el ser llamado joven cuando tenía 50 años.

—Hay un posible trabajo, en una casa vieja.

—¿Donde? —el hombre se extrañó de que no lo mencionara antes.

—Verá, la pareja que vive allí son muy… ejem.. particulares. No han estado muy satisfechos con los plomeros enviados hasta ahora.

—Yo soy bueno en mi trabajo, soy muy perfeccionista.

—En ese caso… —se voltea para escribir una dirección e indicaciones en un papel.

Al cabo de media hora, Boris está enfrente de una hermosa mansión de época tocando el timbre con sus herramientas a un lado. La puerta se abre con cuidado, dejando pasar a la mujer más bella que vio en su vida.

—Hola, soy Regina Doppler ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —la hermosa mujer lo mira con unos ojos transparentes y curiosos que logran hacerle sonrojar.

—Si, soy Boris Niewald, nuevo en el pueblo y plomero matriculado. Me dijeron que necesitaban uno ¿es verdad?

—Oh, claro, por favor, pase. —y le cede el paso aliviada de encontrar alguien nuevo en Winden —¿Que lo trae a nuestro remoto pueblo?

—Empezar de nuevo, señora…

—Señorita… pero no importa, puede llamarme Regina.

—Solo si usted me llama Boris.

La dulce sonrisa parece irradiar luz propia, el no esta muy seguro si esta persona enfrente suyo en humana o acaso un ángel caído al mundo para hacerlo más bonito. Lo que sí sabe, es que acaba de enamorarse a primera vista como en los estúpidos cuentos de hadas. Y que le importa muy poco si eso consigue hacer que su alma renazca de las cenizas.

******

Tras unas tres semanas, Boris es contratado de manera permanente como Jefe de Mantenimiento del Hotel Doppler de Winden. Mientras, Regina y el se van haciendo muy amigos tanto como si se hubieran conocido hacía tiempo. Claudia ve como su hija parece relucir con solo la mención del extranjero y Bernd está muy celoso por ello (aunque en el fondo espera que las cosas marchen bien y pueda tener algún nieto pronto).

Peter, Benni, Torben, Hanna y Katharina le habían expresado diversas opiniones sobre el hombre de cabello oscuro. Los hermanos y su sobrino le habían alentado a un romance, mientras que sus dos amigas le pidieron tener cuidado ya que no sabían mucho de él.

Pero Boris le había dicho, con pesar y vergüenza, sobre su estadía en la cárcel y lo que le había llevado allí. Y ella creía firmemente en la bondad de su corazon, no sabia porque, pero sentia que podia confiar en él y no la descepcionaria. Como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la pareja diera el primer paso para unirse. La primera cita fue memorable, la segunda fue alucinante y la tercera pasaría a la historia del pueblo gracias a los fuegos artificiales que Torben y Peter dispusieron para la parejita. Inclusive obtuvieron la ayuda de la gruñona y solterona Jana, para que les hiciera un descuento en el salón de baile que regentaba. En esa última cita, Boris le pidió matrimonio a la bella Regina, a lo que ella aceptó encantada: la boda se realizó tres meses después ya que, increíblemente, estaban esperando un bebé. Tanto Claudia como Bernd se pusieron histéricamente contentos con la idea de ser abuelos, a pesar de la apresurada noticia.

Pero nada opacó la felicidad de la pareja, ambos se sentían en las nubes… como si ese fuera su destino… su camino en la vida y, tras una separación dolorosa, se reencontraban otra vez.

******

Fue un duro parto, pero Jonas Woller ya estaba con sus padres y dormía en su cuna, a pesar de los gritos de Torben al otro lado del pasillo. Bartosz Niewald, de un año, era sostenido por su padre, quien sonreía condescendiente a su hijo.

—Bueno, mi pequeño, tendrás que compartir tu cumpleaños: 4 de noviembre.

La carita del niño hizo una mueca tratando de entender lo que se le decía, pero terminó balbuceando contento. Boris sonrió enternecido, lleno de ternura al ver a su pedacito de cielo, beso a su esposa con inmenso amor y sostuvo el cuerpecito junto a su pecho.

—No estoy muy segura de que sea lo mejor, querido.

—Bueno, hasta que pueda hablar al menos y decírnoslo.

—Es un buen trato. —la sonrisa cansada pero brillante de su ángel, lo hizo inmensamente feliz.

—Te amo, Regina.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Boris.

Al otro lado del hospital, en el área de niños abandonados, Benni se topaba con una dulce niña de cinco años llamada Elisabeth que trataba de alcanzar la máquina de refrescos a la que ayudo con gusto sin saber lo que eso marcaría su vida para siempre.

**_*Fin*_ **


	7. Un gorrión singular

Habían pasado años desde que Benni se había topado con las huerfanas Elisabeth y Franziska Lindell. Las vio ir y venir de las casa de acogida, de los orfanato, de la calle al sistema y de vuelta a las calles. No aguanto mucho tiempo, antes de plantear a su pareja la idea de adoptarlas. Lo tenían complicado pero, tras mucho pelear y probar lo buenos que serían como padres (además de que obtuvieron ayuda de los abogados de Bernd Doppler), finalmente las chicas pasaron a ser parte de su familia. Había sido difícil que ellas se adecuarán a la pareja y visceversa, pero nada fue imposible, realmente Benni y Peter amaban a las pequeñas. Y se supieron ganar tanto a la inteligente Elisabeth como a la enérgica Franziska. Eran felices y sus amigos supieron celebrarlo con ellos, inclusive la siempre reacia a los niños Katharina.

************

Hanno Touber fue un hombre horrible, desde sus cabellos despeinados y sudorosos hasta sus dientes desiguales y apestosos. Un malandrín que estafaba a cada alma que se le cruzaba en el camino. Era sordomudo pero eso no parecía detenerlo a la hora de conseguir sus oscuros propósitos, por muy complicados que estos sean. Había sido fruto de una violación y su madre lo dejó tirado en la iglesia, misma de la que se escapó a penas pudo para buscar a su madre. No pudo dar con ella, pero sí dio con una hermana menor llamada Silja a quien cuido tras la muerte de la mujer mayor. La pobre niña se vio envuelta en un oscuro mundo desde pequeña, aprendiendo a cuidarse de las intenciones incestuosas de su hermano y los apetitos asquerosos de la gente que Hanno frecuentaba.

Sin embargo, no fue cuando su hermano volvió a casa con dos niños que decidió abandonar ese tugurio en el que estaba: Noah de ocho y Agnes de tres. Silja solo tenía 15 años, pero lo vio venir con antelación (sabía que nada bueno tramaba Hanno con esos niños) y, tomando lo poco de valor que poseían, huyó del oscuro hombre con sus sobrinos, tomando un bus con rumbo desconocido.

Tres días estuvieron viajando, para acabar en Wilden finalmente. Silja había logrado pedir trabajo en la iglesia como enfermera y la dejaron quedarse con sus sobrinos allí. Esperaba, cada día, que su detestable hermano no los buscara allí.

****

Benni tomó su cartera y la mano de su hija mayor para salir de casa con rumbo a la feria. Amaba como su pequeña y gruñona hija hacía puchero por el gesto pero que apretaba su mano cada que cruzaban la calle. Era una contradicción que logra causarle gracia tanto a ella como a su esposo, en especial a su esposo si era sincera consigo misma.

—Bueno, pequeña ¿crees que puedas estar en la Iglesia sin causar mucho desastre?

—Depende ¿obtendré dulces si me porto bien? —le llegó el chantaje.

—Depende ¿quieres comer brócoli al carbón el resto de tu vida?

—Vale, mamá, no era necesario irse a los extremos…

Y la cara refunfuñaba de Elisabeth le saco una carcajada. Oh sí, era muy divertido hacer rabiar a su hija mayor.

Las mujeres no tardaron mucho en llegar y apostarse a un lado de los puesto de entrada. Benni le dio un par de billetes a la jovencita y, con una mirada seria, le advirtió no hacer lios. Elisabeth asintió y salió disparada al carrusel del fondo. La adulta no estaba muy satisfecha, conocía lo revoltosa de su hija pero esperaba lo mejor. De cualquier manera, tenía varios castigos armados para cuando necesitara ponerle los puntos claros.

—Padre Olmer ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

—Claro, hija. Muchas gracias por venir, por aquí querida…

Ambos se adentraron al edificio, Benni ayudaría con la contaduría del evento.

*******

Noah y Agnes estaban esperando en la cola, deseando subirse a los caballos del carrusel. El niño rubio de 11 años mostrándole a la pequeña un par de auriculares que había reparado para que ella escuchara sus podcast tranquila.

—Gracias hermano.

—De nada, Agnes.

Estaba muy contento de que Rubén le enseara reparación, así ayudaba a la Iglesia con las cosas que les llegaban en mal estado. Estaba por voltear a ver a los caballitos de madera, cuando el colgante de la chica de cabello largo y rubio detrás de ellos llama su atención.

—¿Que significa el símbolo? Esta muy cool…

Elisabeth se sorprende por la repentina pregunta pero, muy contenta de recibir el elogio, responde con una sonrisa. El muchachito piensa de manera fugaz que se ve muy linda sonriendo.

—Son las Reliquias de la Muerte, de la saga de Harry Potter.

Agnes, quien estaba muy enganchada a la saga, se voltea ilusionada por hablar con alguien sobre su historia favorita.

—¿De qué casa eres?

Tras pensarlo seriamente, la niña responde un enérgico Ravenclaw.

Y allí es cuando los tres pequeños entablan una amistad que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo como marea alta.

Erik y Kilian estaban con sus novias, Oriana y Marcy Khalawerd, cuando Agnes y Yasin Friese les tiran encima los baldes de agua con los que estaban limpiando el toldo de la tienda de la relojera Amanda Tannhaus. Los adolescentes maldicen y eso atrae a la adulta hacia el frente de la tienda.

—Oh, niños… vengan, tengo toallas y un secador para que no cogan frio.

—Gracias, señora Tannhaus ¿están Marcus y Martha?

—Claro, ahora les llamo…

—Lo sentimos, chicos. —les dice Agnes en nombre de su amigo y de ella.

—Esta bien, ya nos tocó a nosotros limpiar también el toldo…

—… es un asco, el desnivel que hay con la mampara deberían corregirlo a la de ya…

Todos se miran con el escepticismo en la mirada: los dueños de la relojería no pondrían plata para arreglar ese pequeño desperfecto. Al rato, ya secos, los cuatro adolescentes salen con los hermanos Tannhaus y con rumbo al centro comercial. Los niños, una vez terminado el trabajo, reciben la paga y se marchan a buscar a los demás.

Elisabeth estaba en la parte más alejada del parque, jugando con los pajaritos y dándoles de comer mientras Noah la veía con una suave sonrisa. En todos esos años, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que la chica era la más hermosa de Winden (y porqué no, del mundo entero). Estaba preocupado de que su amistad se viera empañada por esos sentimientos que emergen cada vez más con una fuerza inusitada. Veronica, su mejor amiga y novia de su hermana, a pesar de ser más joven le había dado un buen sermón sobre no ocultar su sentir… pero el tenia algo de miedo. Yasin, sin embargo, le había dicho que era mejor esperar a ver si ella daba alguna señal… lo cual a él no le terminaba de gustar.

Estaba hecho un desastre, por lo que (contra su buen juicio) pensaba pedirle consejo a su tía… y, en caso de no resultar, a la propia madre de Eli (quien era una fuente inagotable de sabiduría en artes del amor) con la cual todos se llevaban muy bien.

—Entonces, pequeño gorrión… ¿vas a prestarme atención o me largo?

—Oh, gran y poderoso señor Noah… ¿deseaba mi atención? —la burla jocosa de la rubia le saca un resoplido de diversión.

—Pues fíjate que sí… pero parece que estás muy ocupada…

—¿Si ya lo ves para que te quedas? —la sonrisa maliciosa hace que haga un ademán ofendido.

—¿Y tú te dices ser mi amiga?

—¿Cuando dije yo eso?

El alto muchacho se lanza a hacerle cosquillas para castigar la osadía de la otra. Elisabeth se retuerce entre llanto de alegría y las intenciones de devolverle (inútilmente, claro está) el ataque a su persona. Están un buen rato así sin darse cuenta del arribo y presencia de Verónica, Agnes, Bartosz y Yasin. Es el joven de cabellera espesa el que carraspeó para llamar la atención de los tortolitos, quienes sonrojados pero satisfechos se levantan a recibir a sus amigos.

—El amor se respira en el aire… ¿a que si, Agnes?

—Claro, Bartosz ¿que mas puede ser?

A Noah no le pasa desapercibido el brillo en los ojos azules de su pequeño gorrión.

******

—Bueno… ¿en serio tengo que decírtelo?

—Tía… no empieces con tus cosas…

—Conoces mejor que nadie a esa chica ¿de verdad crees que te lanzará a los lobos?

—… Sabes a qué me refiero…

—Hijo, escucha… todos pasamos por algún rechazo en nuestras vidas… no te pasara nada por experimentar tal cosa…

—Pero… —la alentó su ansioso sobrino.

—Es obvio que ella siente lo mismo… cualquiera te dirá lo mismo.

Y allí estaba él, con un regalo en una mano y un sombrero de zorro en la otra, frente a la puerta de la casa de los Doppler. Tras la conversación con su tía, ya no quiso esperar para declararse. El no era cobarde, sea lo que fuese a pasar, lo va a enfrentar con valor.

Toca y es el señor Peter el que responde, cediendo el paso viendo curioso los regalos del que (más pronto que tarde) se volvería novio de su hija mayor.

Dicho y hecho, ambos jóvenes se declararon antes de la cena (a la que Noah fue aceptado a quedarse) dando inicio a una nueva etapa para ellos. Una que los llenaría de dichas, llantos, obstáculos y mucho, pero mucho, amor.

Quien diría que un gorrión tan singular se enamoraría de un zorro con complejo de conejo.


End file.
